To the Ends of the Earth
by Warriorlass
Summary: This is a ChinaXReader request for MasumotoMika.  Hope you enjoy this!  I love reviews.  This is a very interesting one, and came to me off the top of my head.


*Thirteen Years Old*

"Don't do it!" Yao warned you.

"Oh come on Yao, don't be such a chicken! I just run up, ring the door bell and run!" You said with an excited gleam in your eyes.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Yao said.

"Of course not, that's the best part about it!"

"Well…"

"Fine, just watch me if you're that scared." You said and then you were about to get up, but Yao took your wrist, "If you make it back, there's something I have to tell you aru~!"

You smiled, "Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it! Then you can tell me whatever it is, that you want to tell me." You said and kissed your boyfriend's cheek, and then booked it to the door and rang the doorbell , but before you could run to your bush, a strong Russian guy came out of nowhere and grabbed you and threw you into his van, "Heh, what a foolish little girl." Then he drove off down the road with a ferocious speed.

"_!" Yao screamed and chased the truck as far as he could go then called the cops.

*5 Years Later*

Yao had been searching for you for five long years, so he never got to tell you that he was deeply in love with you. But at long last, he finally had a lead because of his connections with someone in Japan, who in turn had connections with someone in Russia.

*During those 5 years*

You were put into a very vigorous training camp and were beaten when you did something wrong. Then one day the Russian man who originally brought you there decided to buy you as his personal slave. His name is Ivan Braginski, not like it mattered though because you were forced to call him Master.

He not only abused you, but used your body for what it was worth. You were once a young girl with lots of spirit and fire, but now, now you were broken and empty, and as dark and as dreary as a well.

Your eyes were lifeless, and you weren't fed enough, you had been bent so far against your will, you were no longer that girl you used to be. You were now a woman who believed that you were not even worth the shit you slept in.

You had forgotten all about your life from the past, you knew no one would rescue you, and no one cared…and you were beginning to think that not even Yao cared but you still thought about your promise to get back to him so you could hear what he had wanted to tell you.

That was the only thing that had been keeping you going, and only wished to hear those words, his voice, at least once before you died.

One day though, luck chanced upon you, you were given your daily gruel by Toris, one of Ivan's other but more superior servants and Toris looked you dead in the eye, and said, "Watch what you eat, or else you might let your appetite escape." He said.

You nodded understanding the hidden message and ate your food and hid your key under a brick.

Later you were hosed down by Eduard and then Ravis brought you to Ivan.

"M-Master." You said bowing your head a little. "Come little one." The dark voice said, his violet eyes piercing your soul from where you stood.

You heeded your master's order and let him take you like he always did, and then when you were sure he was asleep Toris found you and helped you get your key and he told you that someone would be waiting for you. He led you to a tree and said, "When you hear someone call out 'Sake no Vodka', then go to him that's the password."

You nodded and the brunette left you.

You stayed there and waited and then a voice called out, "Sake no Vodka."

You recognized that voice! It was Yao! "Y-Yao?" You called lightly, Yao's eyes finally locked on you and smiled with relief and held you tenderly, "We must go, we are not safe here!"

"Indeed you are not, da." Ivan said holding Toris' hair tightly, "Thank you Eduard, Ravis, you both, are dismissed; you will both be getting your rewards soon."

They nodded and left and Ivan knocked all of you out, and then dragged you back to his home and threw the two of the others into a cell. Ivan then grabbed your hair, "I think I will take you one more time before I finish you off, there's not much life left in you now anyways."

"N-No! Please!" You begged of him, not wanting your life to end. "YAO! WHAT DID YOU WANT TO TELL ME!"

"I LOVE YOU _! I WILL SAVE YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" He screamed.

You didn't care if he saved you now or not, because now you knew what he had wanted to say to you.

"We have to save her!" Yao hissed. "Don't worry, I was prepared for this." Toris said with a grin and smiled, and then let out a two short whistles and long one.

Eduard and Ravis came along. "Wait but they-," Yao began. "We're all part of the plan they have their reward and now they can be free. They're going to help us escape." Toris said.

"Ah." Yao said in understanding.

The two other boys let you out and the four boys ran up to the room and Ivan was still in the process of taking you, when all of a sudden the door burst open and while Yao took you away from him. The others knocked out Ivan and you all made a run for it.

When you had gotten many miles out the three of them left one way and you and Yao left another way.

You were at Yao's home for many months being nursed back to health. When you were feeling better you looked at him with a smile, "I should've listened to you, I should've never done what I did."

"Maybe…but in some ways I'm glad you did aru~, you made me turn into a mad that day, one who became tough and concerned for the well being of the one he loved. I became a man who would search to the ends of the earth looking for you, and I'm glad to be able to show you how much I care."

"Oh Yao, you are such an idiot…you were always that man, it was just hidden by your boyhood." You smiled and caressed his face.

He smiled and kissed you deeply, "_...will you marry me? I don't have a ring yet since I've spent all my money searching for you, but I want you to know that I will ask you properly when I have one."

You laughed, "YES! Yes! I will marry you! Yao, I love you so much."

"And I love you, _."


End file.
